


ACOTAR Youtuber AU

by 0The_Girl_In_The_Back0



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Feysand is life, Fluffy, Fun, Smutty?, Youtuber AU, angsty af, feysand, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0The_Girl_In_The_Back0/pseuds/0The_Girl_In_The_Back0
Summary: When Feyre accidentally walks in during the middle of Rhysand's liveshow, suddenly things are different. Rhys has to face the consequences from his longtime girlfriend, Amarantha's, jealousy. Feyre realizes that maybe her relationship with Tamlin isn't as good as it should be. When they realize they aren't too happy with their situations, they have to figure out how to get out of them. It's harder than they think.Prompt: "Hi sorry but I’m a youtuber and you wandered into my liveshow by mistake the other day and now half the internet thinks we’re dating" AU (Tumblr post)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue, so it's not very long. More is to come.

Rhysand

“CrochanQueen asks, ‘Where are Cas and Az?’ Well, CrochanQueen, Cas and Az couldn’t make it today. Yesterday was Amren’s birthday. Instead of being responsible with their drinks, they decided to get knock-out drunk. They’re nursing killer hangovers and trying to remember the names of the girls they woke up next to.” He chuckled and leaned back in his chair, pulling the mic with him.

“I tried to warn them, I really did. They have a habit of not listening to me. So I’m manning this liveshow all by myself. Alright, next question...GhostLeapord94 asks, ‘Are u available? Because I can make myself available too ;)’.” Rhysand chuckled and looked down at his lap. “Sadly for you-” The door creaked open behind him. He turned, brows furrowed, and watched a golden-brown haired girl poke her head in. “Hello.”

“Oh! Rhys! Sorry.” She gave him a smile and left, closing the door behind her.

“Well...Uh...Anyway! I’ll take two more questions and then say goodbye…”


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think, because of my schedule in life, I might be updating once every two weeks. Maybe every other Saturday, I don't know. I'll figure it out as I go.

Feyre

Why is it that the day the room was ready for them, the building decided to renumber all of the rooms? Of course she had to walk in on TheNightBoys’ Weekly Saturday liveshow. Of course her hair had to be a mess. Of course she had to have no makeup.

When she finally did find the room, Tamlin was already there. He was in his booth, fixing his chair and adjusting his mic. Lucien was doing the same in his booth. He was the first to notice her.

“Feyre! You’re a bit late, you know that?” He grinned at her.

“Yeah, sorry about that. Got lost. I did accidentally walk into another guy’s liveshow, though.”

“Oh really?” Tamlin finally looked up, eyes roving up and down her body. “Whose?”

“TheNightBoys’.” She sat at the guest booth, letting out a moan at the comfortable feel of the chair.

“With Rhysand?” Tamlin raised a brow. “Stay away from that room, Feyre. He’s an asshole.”

“So I can assume you two know each other.” She raised the chair and placed her arms on the table. She adjusted the height a few more times before nodding her head with satisfaction.

“Rhysand was my friend a long time ago. And then he decided that he would like to date my crush of the time, Amarantha. He’s still with her, actually.” Tamlin shrugged and got out of his seat. He walked around to the front of his booth and examined his name on it. “Really, though. I think I dodged a bullet. Amarantha’s a bit controlling. And now I have you.” He grinned at her.

“Seems like a petty thing to hate someone over.” She tilted the mic up and leaned forward a bit. “I don’t see the big deal.”

“It was a jerk thing to do.” Lucien stood and walked over to the booth she was in. “So, Tam, you think it was worth the money?”

“Definitely. They did a great job.” He examined the room, flowers and spring themed walls. “Did you know that people think you and I are together, Luc?”

“Really? Well, I can’t say I deny the chemistry.” He winked at Tamlin.

“I wish I had booth, too…” Feyre stood and walked in front of it.

“You’re not really part of the show, though. You come on occasionally, but you’re not consistent…” Tamlin walked over to her. “Besides, you don’t want the pressure fans put on you. Not only that, it’d become obvious we’re dating! We don’t need that on our relationship.”

“Yeah...But when I do come on they love me. And I have my own channel.”

“But it’s not as big as ours, Fey. TheSpringCourt is a lot more popular than ArcheronArts. You don’t have the following we have.” Tam pulled her into his arms and ran his hands through her hair.

“I guess so…” She sighed and lied her head against his chest. “You want to go out Friday night? With Luc and Elain?”

“If Luc wants to, it’s fine.”

“Sounds cool to me.” Lucien shrugged. “Friday night, then.”

 

Rhysand

“Shit, man, what the fuck?” Cassian bolted upright. His hair dripped with the ice water that had just been poured on his head.

“Dude you missed it.” Rhys sat next to him, ignoring his cries of anger. “Feyre Archeron walked in in the middle of the liveshow.”

“Archeron? From ArcheronArts?”

“The one and only! She looked all frazzled and shit. I got a ton of tweets about her, and apparently people think we’re dating.”

“Why the hell would people think that?” said Azriel, plopping down on a chair.

“I was just answering a question about my relationship status. Really made it sound and look like we were dating. Timing was perfect, really.” He leaned back and propped his feet up on the table.

“God, what is Amarantha going to say about that? She’s going to be pissed!” Rhys’s smile dropped from his face at Cassian’s words.

“Hell, I didn’t even think of that…I’m sure it’ll be fine. Amarantha knows I feel nothing for Feyre. Or anyone but her, really.” As he finished his sentence, his phone started buzzing with a call. He pulled it from his pocket, stomach dropping to the floor when he saw the caller ID. “I’ll be right back.” Rhys walked from the room and pressed accept.

“Who the fuck is Feyre Archeron and why does the internet think you’re dating?” Amarantha’s voice shrieked, anger evident in her tone.

“She just walked into my liveshow, babe. I don’t even know her. Never met her before.”

“Yeah right! I bet Cassian and Azriel sent her in there! You need to stop talking to them, you know they hate me!”

“Am, come on. Cas and Az were nursing hangovers. Remember, Amren’s birthday?”

“Amren? You were out with Amren?” Her voice grew more shrill.

“No! Last night was her birthday and the boys were with her. I was with you. You made me stop talking to Amren. And Mor. Babe, come on. I don’t know this Feyre chick. I swear it.”

“I still think Cassian and Azriel hate me.” Her voice had calmed, seemingly pleased with his response.

“They don’t hate you, Am. Cas and Az are just...Cas and Az. They’re overprotective.” He leaned against the wall. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Rhys. Feyre really means nothing to you?”

“I’ve never actually spoken to her.” He smiled slightly. She wasn’t going to make him cut off contact to his brothers.

“Okay...Look, I’ve got to get back to work. I’ll talk to you later.” She hung up and Rhys let out a sigh of relief. He ran his hand through his already messy hair before going back to the living room.

“How did that go?” Cassian raised a brow.

“She was upset. Had to point her away from you guys. She thought you guys sent her in there.” He plopped back down to his spot.

“I’m telling you, man, she’s poison! Bad for you! I mean, come on! She made you cut off contact with Mor. Your cousin. Because she was scared you would cheat on her with her.” Cassian shook his head.

“Cas, please, not again...She’s had a history. Plus that Jurian guy cheated on her sister and shit. She’s just scared. Doesn’t want to be hurt again.”

“I don’t care how scared she is.” Cas shook his head. “She has no right.”

“Cas, stop.” Rhys’ voice was hard. “I don’t need to be hearing this from someone who’s deepest relationship lasted a night.” Cas stopped and stared at him in shock. Then anger washed over his expression.

“Get out.”

“What?”

“Get the fuck out of my apartment and don’t come back until you see the fuck straight.”

“Cas-”

“Get the fuck out!”

“Okay! Fine! Jesus…” Rhys stood and stormed from the apartment, angrily making his way down the street to his own.

 

Feyre

“...So then you add in the stars...Make sure they’re more centered around the whiter areas. Whiter areas tend to have more stars than darker areas, because stars are light. So just add dots randomly and creatively, kind of like freckles in the sky…And then you’ll go in with your white gel pen and put little ‘x’s or crosses. These are the bigger stars or the planets you see in the sky. And then you’re done! You have successfully colored a night sky!

“Alright, guys, that’s all I have for you today. I’ll see you Thursday with shadows and highlights!” Feyre turned off her camera and leaned back in he chair. While she loved her Youtube channel and her small following, somehow filming videos took it out of her. “Tam?” She called.

“Yes, Fey?” Came the reply. He poked his head in, a smile resting on his lips.

“My head hurts. Can you get me some tea?” She gave him her doll eyes, blinking dramatically fast.

“Anything for you.” He winked at her and left. She sighed.

Anything for you. He said that often. But it seemed like when she wanted something-a permanent place on his channel, for example-it was always, “You don’t really want that.” She loved Tamlin. They had been dating for nearly five years. They even got engaged last winter on her birthday. But sometimes she thinks he doesn’t really see her. At the end of college, when she had been starving herself, he didn’t notice. He didn’t see the bags under her eyes or the visibility of her ribs. He didn’t see that she would stare at pictures of his ex girlfriends on Facebook with envy. He didn’t see that when she wanted to talk and he wanted to fuck, she felt like she’d be better off silent.

Tamlin saw her, but he never  _ saw _ her.

“Feyre, I have your tea.” Tamlin said from behind her. She jumped from her skin, having not realized he even came back into the room. “Didn’t mean to scare you,” he said, voice filled with humor, “What’s got you so deep in thought?”

She thought about telling him. She considered the truth. That she wasn’t happy with a physical relationship, and she wished he would hold her hair back when she got sick. She lost her nerve, though. Because this relationship is safe. There’s safety in a physical relationship with love.

“Nothing. I’m just tired.” She smiled at him. “You want to go out tonight? There’s a new club. Under the Mountain, I think it’s called.” He examined her face for a bit before smiling again.

“Sure,” he said, “Anything you want.”


	3. Chapter Two

Rhysand

The opening of Amarantha’s club felt awkward. Normally he would enjoy going to a club, laughing and drinking with his brothers. But ever since the fight with Cassian earlier, neither of them had spoken to him. Azriel was the unexpected one. Az would usually be the one mediating the fight, eventually convincing the both of them off their high horses. The fact that he was siding with Cas for once made Rhys stop and think. Knowing Cas, though, he would text him tomorrow and act like nothing ever happened.

“Rhys! Where and Cassian and Azriel? They promised they would come!” Amarantha’s voice was pouty, matching the false pouty lip she was bearing.

“Cas and Az? Oh, they’re, uh... Apparently Amren has a new boyfriend and they’re meeting him. You know how they are. Can’t miss an opportunity to embarrass their friends!” He chuckled halfheartedly.

“Oh...Well, the opening is doing wonderful! So many Youtubers came! Even Tamlin from TheSpringCourt is here! And Helion from DailySunReads stopped by and gave a big ole tip to the bartender!” She practically jumped with joy, observing the full dance floor.

“Yeah, it’s, uh...It’s doing really well.” He nodded absently, eyes roving the crowd.

The whole idea for the club was a Youtuber-centric hangout. A place to meet fellow youtubers living in the city of Prythian-or elsewhere. There were places to shoot videos, supplies for every challenge imaginable, and there were hourly challenges to complete. The whole idea cost more than Amarantha could afford, but Rhys was quite pleased to donate to the cause. Most of his friends were youtubers, anyways. He could really benefit from this, especially if it blows off and becomes popular world-wide. In fact, places such as Hybern and Vallahan already had entrepreneurs ask Amarantha if they could help expand.

He jolted forward suddenly when his arm was bumped into the same blue-gray-eyed youtuber that barged into his liveshow. He stabilized himself quickly, and just in time to prevent her from falling.

“Oh!” She gasped, “Sorry about that!”

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m kind of standing in the middle of the floor, aren’t I?” He gave short laugh. “You good? Not going to fall on your face?”

“Yeah, I’m fine! Thank you. Sorry about interrupting your liveshow. I was looking for my boyfriend’s room. Room seven. Just so happened that was the day they decided to renumber all the doors!”

“It’s fine. It’s funny, actually. Half the internet thinks we’re dating! I was answering a question at the time about if I was available and you had perfect timing.”

“Unfortunately,” Amarantha purred, annoyance evident in her tone, “Rhys here isn’t available. So why don’t you run along, Feyre Archeron.” She spit her name like poison in her mouth. “Didn’t you mention a boyfriend of your own?”

“You must be Amarantha. Love the club, great atmosphere.” Feyre either didn’t notice Amarantha’s glare, or didn’t care.

“Yes.” She ran her eyes over Feyre before dragging them back to her face. “You’re not the only one who thinks so. Why are you here? This is a Youtuber exclusive club.”

“I have a channel. ArcheronArts?”

“Never heard of it.”

“And yet you’ve heard of me.” Feyre’s voice was snarky, irked at Amarantha’s treatment of her.

“That’s because you decided to make the entire internet believe you and him are dating.”

“It was an accident!”

“Girls, calm down!” Rhys interjected, recovered from the shock of them suddenly arguing. “Amarantha, it was a mistake, like she just explained to me. This si the first time I’ve ever said a word to her.”

“Rhys!” Amarantha’s voice became that high pitched shriek it was when she was pissed. “Come out back with me!” She didn’t give him a choice, just grabbed his arm and pulled him to the oddly clean back alley. “Are you seriously defending her? You like her, don’t you? You’re lying to me and you’ve been seeing her behind my back!”

“What? Am, no, that’s crazy!”

“Did you just call me crazy? Jurian was crazy! I am not crazy!” She shoved him hard enough that he lost his balance before he tripped over his own feet. He fell against the wall, scratching his back. He ignored the pain enough to analyze what she had said.

“Was?”

“What?”

“You said ‘was.’” He looked at her face for a second. “After Jurian cheated on your sister, he went missing. And you said ‘was.’”

“What are you accusing, Rhys? What? I killed him? Seriously?” Her voice became more shrill.

“It would make sense. You never did have an alibi-”

“How the hell do you know so much about this case?”

“Got curious. Plus I was your boyfriend at the time, I know a ton about it.” He scanned her eyes, not noticing the hand that had slipped into her pocket. “Am, why didn’t you have an alibi?” Amarantha observed his face before dropping whatever facade she was parading.

“You know…” She purred, the words rolling off her tongue, “I love eyes. Yours are so pretty. Look like the night sky. All violet and starlit. I think they are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.”

“Am?” He sat straighter, attempting to stand.

“Jurian’s eyes were pretty, too. Brown with little flecks of gold. Beautiful. Delicious.” She licked her lips. Rhys stood and bolted for the alley exit before a sharp pain struck his leg. He cried out as he fell, reaching back to feel the knife piercing flesh and muscle.

“Amarantha…!” He groaned when her weight pressed against the small of his back. She pulled the knife from his leg. Slowly. Agonizingly. It scraped against the unshaved hair of his jaw, slipping down to his throat.

“I didn’t want to have to take your eyes, Rhys. But you got too aware. You know too much. You’re starting to drift.” She applied pressure to the knife and he felt blood dribble down his throat, splashing on the ground. He gasped and she cut a strip of flesh from his throat to his ear. Not hard enough to kill, but deep enough to bleed. He passed out before he had a chance to fight.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, I already broke my "every other Saturday" update plan. I'm in AP classes, so I make literally no promises. Plus I've been going through a depression/lack of motivation thingie. On a lighter note, can y'all drop some suggestions for titles? I was thinking, maybe, "Live and Lovin'" or something like that.

Feyre  
She was annoyed by the time she made it to Tamlin. He was sitting by his distant relative, Ianthe. It was a shock to see her here, seeing as her channel was so biblical she was basically Jesus’ sister. Her reputation over the entire Youtuber community was of the little virginal princess who would sooner preach God’s will than shout his name repeatedly in the dark. Tamlin’s eyes lit up when he saw Feyre, a grin spreading across his cheeks.  
“Fey!” He shouted over the music, “Where have you been?”  
“Getting drinks. Can’t exactly be at a club without a drink in your hand, am I right?” She let out a breathless laugh. He stood and walked over to her. He took a drink from her and kissed her cheek.  
“You’re the best. Rum & coke?” He sniffed it.  
“Of course!” She sat in the booth, eyes distant and observing the room around her.  
“Fey? You okay?”  
“What?” She slowly looked towards him. “Oh, yeah. I’m fine. I just ran into Amarantha and Rhysand. Amarantha started acting all pissy towards me. Probably one of those crazy obsessive types.” She snorted and sipped her drink.  
“Am...Am’s pretty crazy, yeah. Growing up, she had a few...moments. Animal cruelty-she’d gouge out their eyes. Bad reputation, anger issues, the whole deal.” He shuddered.  
“And you liked her?”  
“I, er, didn’t really know until a few years ago. Her father, Hybern, told me about it.”  
“Weird.” Feyre’s eyes scanned the room, eyes catching on the alleyway door where she had seen them depart. “Really weird.”

Rhysand  
He woke up in an overly bright room. Wincing, he firmly shut his eyes and groaned. He shifted his legs and gasped as a sharp strike of pain shot from his thigh. He grabbed the sheets as his thigh throbbed.  
“Shit! Rhys!” He heard the telltale sound of a cup drop and liquid splatter. “Dude, are you okay?” It was Cas. Cas was here. Where is here?  
“Cas…” His voice was dry. His eyes slowly open, still squinting against the light. “Where…?”  
“Hospital. Az and I were walking over. Heard you scream from the alley...Amarantha’s in the hospital, too. Az had to pull me off of her. Police are investigating everything. You need to make a statement. Also your doc said you can’t walk for a while. Apparently she narrowly missed an artery, but she nicked some nerve or something.”  
“You were going to come?”  
“I promised you, didn’t I? No matter how pissed off I am at your stupidity, I still love you, man.”  
“Yeah, by the way, what was with the whole kicking me out thing?”  
“Sorry, man. Got a little touchy. Plus I was nursing a hangover, so that didn’t really help. And there’s also that I just really, really want more. I’m so fucking tired of one-night stands and single date girls.” Cass ran his hands through his hair, obviously getting more fired up at the thoughts his brains were giving him.  
“Hey, dude, you’ll get there eventually. We’re, like, twenty-five. We still have tons of time. Besides, there’s this new Youtuber who’s totally your type.” He perked at that.  
“Oh?” Cass sat on the edge of the bed. “Y’know what? Let’s talk later. Get some sleep. Try and get out of here by Saturday, yeah? The Court of Dreams need us.”  
“Court of Dreams?” He raised a brow. “New fan group name?”  
“Yeah. They came up with it.” He shrugged.  
“Hey Cass?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’ve got to piss.”  
“Oh.”

Feyre  
It was all over the news. “Amarantha Red Attempted to Murder Boyfriend Rhysand Starfall!” Feyre couldn’t help but to feel like it was her fault. After all, she was the one who pissed Amarantha off. She could hardly sleep, especially after the police came bursting through the club doors and shut it down.  
“Fey?”  
“What?” She looked up at Tamlin, blinking out of her daze. “Did you say something?” He groaned and got up to turn off the camera.  
“What’s wrong? You’re too spacey. We need to get this video recorded!”  
“Sorry, Tam. I didn’t get much sleep last night. Can we film this next week? You and Luc can do some other video or something.” He eyed her suspiciously before sighing.  
“Fine. Just go get a nap, okay?” He said and kissed her forehead.  
“Okay.” She got up and took her chair from camera view. She walked to the bedroom and opened her phone, scanning news. Apparently Rhys is fine, Amarantha’s in custody at the hospital, and Cas might have charges pressed against him for assault.  
Feyre stared at the picture of Rhys in the hospital, black hair splayed out like a black halo on his pillow, cords and wires going to various places on his body. She observed the heart moniter, frozen in time to a perfect still of a living heart.  
“I’m being ridiculous. Amarantha’s just crazy.” She looked up from her phone. “And I’m talking to myself…”

Rhys  
He got released two days later. They gave him explicit instructions on the care of his injuries as well as crutches and bandages and alcohol. Cas Swore to not let him out of his sight until he was better. Mor swore to kill him if he ever tried to date someone like her again, and follow up by cutting off his balls.  
“I don’t think I’ll be dating anyone for a while…” He huffed as she pushed the hospital mandated wheelchair out of his room.  
“Not with the way you smell! What, did you spill your bedpan?”  
“I didn’t have a bedpan, Mor.” He shook his head at her eccentricities. He noticed a few nurses-male and female alike-stop and stare at her radiant beauty. Or her breasts spilling from her tight, low hanging shirt. “Can you try for some decency here? We’re in a hospital. We don’t need someone dying because the doctor decided to check out your bust.”  
“My bust?” She giggled. “You’re so old fashioned, Rhys. By the way, Amren’s wanting to talk to you. Cas told her the real reason why you stopped talking to her. She’s fucking pissed.”  
“Great,” he said sarcastically, “angry Amren is always something to look forward to.”  
“It’s your fault. I mean, you were stupid enough to stay with her, even though your love expert cousin said she was insane.”  
“Mor, please…”  
“Tough love, my dear Rhysand.”


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's my birthday, and I felt like writing!  
> In case you haven't realized, the update-every-other-Saturday thing has disappeared. I have too much going on to worry about that. I'll update when I can, but I don't want to update some shitty story that I won't be happy with just to update it.  
> I don't usually write full on plots, just one-shots. Please don't depend on this being super duper good. I'm still learning. I want you guys to be happy with it, but more than anything I want to be happy with it myself.  
> Anyways, thank you, everyone, for reading! It means so much to me!

Rhys  
As he suspected, Amren was pissed. She wasn’t quite the yelling type, but she most definitely was the disappointed mother type. He sat on his plush living room couch, feeling and looking like a properly scolded child. She paced as she lectured him, pointing out his many mistakes the past few years. She topped it all off with an exasperated sigh and a, “I need a drink.”  
“Me too…” He groaned And used his crutches to help him stand. “Hey, Am?”  
“What?” Her eyes were like fire.  
“I’m sorry. I just...I didn’t know what to do. She had me wrapped around her finger, and I knew it, too. I just didn’t want to let go and I’m sorry.” He gave her a smile.  
“Yeah, yeah. Sit, I’ll get you a drink.” She ruffled his hair like the maternal person she was. He fell back into the couch, stretching his injured leg enough to set it on the coffee table. Amren came back a few moments later with two glasses filled with amber liquid. He took it gratefully and sipped.  
“Are you supposed to be drinking on you medicine?” She eyed him suspiciously.  
“Don’t know.” He shrugged and reached over for the little pill bottle, scanning the label. “‘No more than three alcoholic drinks within twenty-four hours of taking this medication.’”  
“How many have you had?”  
“Just the one.”  
“Fine.”  
“Fine.”

Feyre  
She checked her phone twice to be sure. Still, anxiety filled her belly like a boulder as she raised her hand and knocked on apartment 23. No answer. She rang the doorbell. Someone called “Hold on! I’m coming!” from inside the overly expensive apartment. A few moments later, Cassian-whom she recognized from their channel-opened the door. His long hair was up in a messy bun, his face looked sweaty, and his eyes looked droopy.  
“Feyre!” He said, a smile lighting up his face. “Cassian.” He shoved his hand at her and she had to set down the basket to shake it.  
“You know me?” She tilted her head.  
“Yeah. You walked into the liveshow, remember? And I watch your channel. Love the art!” He grinned and stepped back. “Come on in.” She hesitated. “Come on, we don’t bite! Unless you ask us to.” He winked at her.  
“The last I heard, nobody’s ever taken you up on that offer, Cas.” Rhys said from behind him. Feyre smiled kindly at them.  
“I just wanted to drop this get well basket off.” She picked it up and pushed it towards Cas.  
“Nonsense, come in, come in! Morrigan’s over. So is Az and Am.” Rhys said, a smile on his face.  
“Tam’s waiting for me outside. We have a date tonight.” She smiled apologetically.  
“Oh.” Cas visibly deflated. “Well, have fun, then.” He took the basket and shut the door.

Rhys  
Cas left the basket on the kitchen counter and plopped down on the couch. Rhys rolled his eyes and grabbed himself a muffin.  
“She has a boyfriend and I just got stabbed in the leg by my ex..” He said and walked over. He sat down, resting his crutches against the side of the table.  
“I didn’t say anything!” Cas held up his hands defensively. “Hey, Am, can you get me a beer while you’re at it?”  
“Get off your lazy ass and get one yourself.” She snorted. Mor nudged her.  
“Come on, Am.” Mor said almost tauntingly. “Get the man a drink.”  
“I’ll get the man a swift kick in the nuts while I’m at it.:” She grabbed him a beer and handed it over to him as she sat in the chair. “Who was at the door?”  
“Feyre.” Mor sing-songed. “ArcheronArts, girlfriend of two years of Tamlin from TheSpringCourt, sister of Elain and Nesta Archeron from-”  
“I don’t need her whole bio, Mor.” She snapped.  
“She came to see Rhys.” Her voice was teasing, which only annoyed Rhys more.  
“Shut up, Mor.” He rolled his eyes. “I’ve literally only spoken to her twice.”  
“The whole internet thinks you’re dating, Rhys. You shoudl make it official.” Cas nudged him.  
“She has a boy-”  
“Friend and you just got stabbed in the leg by your ex. I know. Just giving you a hard time, man.”  
“That’s what Rhys wants to give her.” Mor giggled behind her hand like a middle schooler in Sex Ed classes.  
“That doesn’t even make sense. Whatever. We were actually talking about something before she came over. Can we get back to that?” Rhys practically pleaded.  
“Fine. So are we going to VidCon or not?”  
“We got offered our own panel.” Am pointed out.  
“I’m injured and it’s in six months.”  
“Which gives you plenty of time to heal.” Cas raised his brows like haha, I’m right.  
“What do you think, Az?”  
“I think we should go. I mean, last year we didn’t even have a panel and we met so many great fans. This year would be fun. Get to personally interact.” He shrugged and popped his back.  
“So it’s settled, then. We’ll go. I’ll email them now.”

Feyre  
“Tam?”  
“Hm? Tamlin slurped up his spaghetti before glancing up at her.  
“We should go to VidCon.”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“It sounds like fun. And you could introduce me as your girlfriend.”  
“We can go, but I’m not introducing you as my girlfriend. Like I said, we don’t need that kind of pressure on our relationship. It sucks.”  
“Tam, we never even go out on dates.” She gestured to their apartment dining room. “We hardly ever seen in public together. You only have me on your channel if you’re doing some art thing. I’m tired of being your guest.”  
“Feyre, I’ve said this before and I’ll say it again: Pressure on relationships breaks them. Please, Fey. I don’t want media to twist us.” He grabbed her hand and ran his thumb over her fingers. She watched his face before sighing.  
“Fine. Whatever. But Tam, I’m just really tired of our relationship being a secret.”  
“We’ll announce it when we’re both ready.” He said with finality before returning to his meal.


End file.
